You May Know Me, but Do You?
by fan2anubis
Summary: The House of Anubis Gang have finished their race to the Mask of Anubis. But now even freakier things are starting to happen in this mysterious house.Something or someone is after the Mask and the Cup, but why? Only the House itself will know...
1. Prologue

*Remember this fanfic is all after season 2!  
Prologue *Nina's Diary* May 18,2012

I live my life in England, as Nina Martin. This is a story, not just about me living in Anubis House, but about the lives of all that I know. Well, of course you know me, Sibuna Member, Chosen One , and tons of other names. But this mystery is...different. But that mystery isn't about something hidden in Anubis House...well it is but there is more mystery to it. Like...it's complected to explain, so if you read this then you will soon understand what I mean. This is my diary that I am writing in, so I share many secrets with this book. So far I'm in my room, Amber shopping, Fabian visiting his Uncle Ade, Patrica and Eddie on date, Mara and Jerome also on a date, and Alfie cleaning every spec of Victor's office because of the prank he pulled. He put itching powder on all of Victor's shirts and he got caught. Oh Alfie! So basically it's just me now. But what everyone in the house is talking about is how Victor kicked Vera out because he found out she was working for Rufus Zeno. Now Trudy is back! But Victor doesn?t really like us talking about it. Mainly because she was the love of his life. Come in with something stuffed, that?s all you need to get Victor?s attention! Soon I have to get a new diary since I?ve written...hey I hear footsteps coming from the hallway, who is that? Trudy is still out packing the last things of hers in her old house and Victor is watching Alfie scrub Victor?s room. Now...I hear knocking. I say, ?Who is it?,? but know one answers. So I go up a open the door and...


	2. Chapter 1: Confused as it's True

Chapter 1 "Nina, are you ok?," Alfie had said to me in a scared tone. I was shaking, not exactly knowing what just happened. "Nina!,"' Alfie said again shaking me back and forth. "I-I-I...," I tried to talk, but the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. "Come on talk to me!," Alfie continued shaking trying to get me to say something he could actually understand. "A-Alfie, I-I...," I tried to say, but I was still shaking, just feeling confused. Then I started to close my eyes, going to sleep I guess, when a loud voice woke me up. It was Fabian. "Nina!," He yelled running toward me, panicking. I was happy to see him, but then in the next minute, I fainted.  
I woke up, very tired, but I new that we had school, so I got up. Great, I thought. I set my alarm clock one hour earlier. No wonder I felt so tired than usual. So I walked over past Amber's bed,. when I noticed...Amber's not there that's weird. She is usually having her beauty sleep.  
So I went downstairs, only to find Amber crying, sitting on the couch. I was confused, and went up to her. ?Amber? What are you doing here?,?I got closer and then she looked up at me. ?My dad...,?She hesitated to say. ?Is...gone...,? She then started crying again. ?Oh, Amber...,? I told her sitting next to her and giving her a hug. ?And it is even worse how he died!,?Amber told me. ?How did he die?,? I asked her.  
- ?You should know!  
-?What?  
- ?Fine I?ll tell you, but then you?ll remember! Ok so he was about to live in the afterworld when he put on the mask of anubis but then instead he went to the underworld with senkhara. Remember?  
- ?Wait, Rufus?  
- ?Yeah, who did you think?  
- ?This is impossible!  
So I stand up and someone grabs my arm. Rufus Zeno. The everything goes black. 


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering at All

Chap. 2 I wake up, one of the scariest dreams I've ever had. Then I look around and I see Fabian and Alfie talking to Victor. I am very confused and don't know what to do. Until I see Fabian turn around and once he sees me, he comes running toward me and he hugs me.

"Nina! Your awake!," He smiles, I'm still confused.

"W-What happened...?," I feel really dizzy.

"Alfie, you were here longest so tell us what happened," Victor demanded.

"Well, I was finished with cleaning Victor's room, so I wanted to go to my room, until I remembered that Patricia took my walky talkys, to pull a prank on Victor with Eddie..."

"What?," Victor yelled. "You they were the ones who put jelly beans inside Cobiar!," Victor yelled to himself, even though we can here him.

"Patricia's going to kill me...but anyway, so I was going to Patricia's room to get them back when I saw...muddy footprints lead to Nina's room, so I was curious until I see, Nina on the floor by the door, so I lay her on her bed and try to wake her up. That?s when I look at her arm and notice this writing.I looked closely to see it and it says...,?

Alfie tries hard to remember, until he smiles, takes my arm and looks at it. It says, Watch out with what you?ve found, because it might not be around. Victor and Fabian stare hard at it.

?Watch out with what you?ve found, because it might not be around, that?s it! Then I see Nina wake up...then I see Fabian yelling, Nina! Then she passes out, and that?s when we get you, Victor,? alfie finishes his story. "

?But what does that writing on her arm mean? What you found, might not be around? What does it mean by what she?s found?,? Victor questions.

I look at Fabian and alfie, hopefully they are on the same page with what I?m thinking. And it?s not good.

"Well, I don't think that this could mean anything so, I'll go think more about it in my office," Victor told us and left. We all knew that meant this situation wasn't important to him, so he didn't care.

"Nina do you remember anything that happened before you ended up on the ground?," Fabian questioned waiting for an answer.

"I...," My head hurt, I tried to think as hard as I could, but only remember a few things. "I...remember...sitting on my bed and I was writing in my diary...,"

My head started hurting again. Then for some reason, I started to panic and cry.  
"I-I don't remember Fabian! I...I just can't!," I started breathing heavily and tears started rolling down my cheek.

"Nina, don't worry...it's ok..,"

Fabian calmed me down, wrapping his arm around me. I was happy he was with me, he would probably be the only person that could calm me down.

"Nina, if you wrote in your diary, then let's see if you wrote down what happened!," Alfie said, as he looked around for my diary, making a mess in my room until he finally spots it on the floor on the side of my bed. Alfie scoops it up, then goes to the last page I wrote on, then he reads out loud, the last part. ?  
"...Soon I have to get a new diary since I?ve written...hey I hear footsteps coming from the hallway, who is that? Trudy is still out packing the last things of hers in her old house and Victor is watching Alfie scrub Victor?s room. Now...I hear knocking.

I say, ?Who is it?,? but know one answers. So I go up a open the door and...,? Alfie finishes, confused looking at me to see if I know what it means. Fabian then looks at me, with the same confused face. Then I start to remember everything, that had happened, from writing in my diary, opening the door, to the dream with Amber?s dad, Rufus Zeno.  
Please Review! 


End file.
